User blog:Alvoria/Week on the Wiki - Issue 5: Delays, Bugs, and Name Changes.
So this week really sucked for me for a lot of reasons... but I won't talk about those because that's personal and not all that interesting to anyone but me. Well, there is one relevant bit: I finally had to break my 2/day edit pace. I slept in Tuesday because of the brutality of Monday, so I broke my streak. P_P I picked it up again the next day, so now that the bar has been set I'm going for the record! ^_^ The wiki was slow this week. The surge of new people making edits seems to have tapered off for the moment as the wiki is coming together quickly. While there are still a lot of pages that need to be added, the basics are there and its pretty easy to find, if not exactly what you're looking for, then something close enough to where you can figure it out for yourself. We also have our third published author this week: Rafradeko who created and published the Rakes project. It's a pretty small mod that adds only a few items, but what these items do is really impressive. He's managed to do way more with scripting than I have, that's for sure. I'm also really happy to see this level of power in Custom Stuff mods. Yea it's still at the 'my first mod' level in terms of complexity, but it's still really amazing for a CS file set to be able to do something that previously required adding or editing class files. Great job Rafradeko! My own next project, which is now officially Splendid Stones, is on hold again this week. The lag issue that seemed to have been fixed is now manifesting itself in a new and interesting way with spikes in processor power whenever a very large amount of custom blocks are loaded. Splendid Stones generates a LOT of custom ore (replacing chunks of stone with colorful variations) so it's kind of a unique thing. I doubt anyone else would come across this issue, and if CubeX2 elects not to fix it I might have to abandon S-Stones entirely. I doubt he'll turn a blind eye to it, though, so that's unlikely. Cube is just too great a guy for that. ;-) While I have your attention, let me run something by you. What do you think of my name? PsychoSupreme. I signed up for Minecraft with this name because... well... I was having a bad month and felt like I was losing my mind. I opted not to use my normal gamer name, and now I'm feeling kinda guilty about that. What's worse is that now that I have a good creative outlet through working on Custom Stuff, making a texture pack, and just plain playing Minecraft I no longer feel that it applies. I already have the Minecraft account for my normal gamer name, and I was wondering if I should change my forum and wiki names as well. What do you think? Does my calling myself a psycho bother you? Do you think it's important that I keep continuity of this identity, or do you think I should restore the greater continuity of myself as a gamer? Give me a quick reply in the talk section for this blog post. I'm interested in what people have to say about this. Yea, this blog is nearly two hours late at this point and I don't have a ton to say. Bug and life causing delays, insecurities about my identity, yada yada yada. Until next time, keep customizing your stuff. ~ PsychoSupreme 07:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts